


[Art] Fallen Haunting

by TheRothwoman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman
Summary: Art prompt from the Stucky Scary Bang: "What if Bucky died in WWII, either in Azzano or in the fall, but comes back to Steve as a ghost."





	[Art] Fallen Haunting

"You coulda saved me, Stevie...you were... _this_...close..."


End file.
